parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariehontas
Mariehontas is Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of "Pocahontas". Cast: * Pocahontas - Marie (The Aristocats) * John Smith - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Governor Ratcliffe - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Mouse Detective) * Meeko - Scrat (Ice Age) * Flit - Blu (Rio) * Percy - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Chief Powhatan - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Grandmother Willow - Néera (Dinosaur) * Nakoma - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Kocoum - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Kekata - Rufus (The Rescuers) * Thomas - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Wiggins - Killer (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Ben and Lon - Digger and Twilight (Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole)) * Indians - Various Cats * Settlers - Various Animals Chapters: * Mariehontas part 1 - "The Virginia Company" * Mariehontas part 2 - The Storm * Mariehontas part 3 - Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum" * Mariehontas part 4 - Marie's Apearance/Thomas O'Malley Talks About Danny * Mariehontas part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" * Mariehontas part 6 - Marie Went to See Néera/"Listen with your Heart" * Mariehontas part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Flounder meets Scrat and Blu * Mariehontas part 8 - The Cats Know about the Visitors/Ratigan Called the New Land Jamestown * Mariehontas part 9 - "Mine, Mine, Mine" * Mariehontas part 10 - Flounder meets Marie/"Listen with your Heart" (Reprise) * Mariehontas part 11 - The Cats Attack * Mariehontas part 12 - Unusual Words * Mariehontas part 13 - "Colors of the Wind" * Mariehontas part 14 - Back at Camp * Mariehontas part 15 - Flounder Sees Marie Again * Mariehontas part 16 - Flounder meets Néera * Mariehontas part 17 - The Warriors are Here/Flounder Argued with Ratigan * Mariehontas part 18 - Marie Runs Into the Woods/Scamp Followed Flounder * Mariehontas part 19 - Young Kiara Gets Help/Scrat and Stitch's Fight/Néera Shows Everyone the Ripple * Mariehontas part 20 - Marie and Flounder's Kiss/Danny Tries to Kill Flounder * Mariehontas part 21 - "If I Never Know You" * Mariehontas part 22 - "Savages"/Marie Remembered her Dream * Mariehontas part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Thomas O'Malley Listen with his Heart/Ratigan Shots Flounder * Mariehontas part 24 - 'I'll Always Be With You' * Mariehontas part 25 - End Credits Movie Used: * Pocahontas (1995) Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Aristocats (1970) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Rescuers (1977) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid: The TV Series (1992) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * Legend of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Dinosaur * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: The Continental Drift (2012) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Bambi (1942) * The Jungle Book (1967) Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390